


Stupid Blanket

by sunshine_chen



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kevin is an idiot, Kissing, M/M, Minor Choi Chanhee | New / Kim Younghoon (The Boyz), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleeved Blanket, but we love him, chanhee is so done, mentions of other members - Freeform, so does changmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_chen/pseuds/sunshine_chen
Summary: In reality, the situation was completely stupid. Kevin was steaming from jealousy. The cause? Changmin's sleeved blanket.Mostly told through our poor Chanhee. Sorry bro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone~ this is my first ever fanfiction so it's probably terrible. Enjoy!!

When Changmin bought his beloved blanket, Chanhee had to admit he looked adorable. He watched him lie on his bed while playing on his phone, warm and snug. It was pretty hilarious when the dimpled boy would flop onto the ground and pretend to be a rug.

Hyunjun and Sunwoo also liked the soft material too. The younger's would often be found wrapped up in Changmin's arms watching a movie together.

Much like the two before, Jacob would cuddle with the dancer while watching anime. Apparently “a few more” episodes actually meant the whole season and possibly the next one too. Both were found the next day asleep on the couch entwined in each others arms and- was that a bit of drool? Maybe that was worth taking a photo of and Chanhee did exactly that.

Speaking of sleeping, Chanhee even stumbled across Haknyeon cozy in the blanket while Changmin was out one time. Unfortunately for him, he had been banned for the next two days after leaving bread crumbs on it. It wasn't even Changmin that banned him, but Eric who apparently wanted to use it next. Poor Haknyeon, his luck ran short with that one.

Needless to say, the blanket was a huge hit and loved by all...

 

 

 

 

Well, almost all.

One person was not amused.

Apparently the popularity of the fabric meant that Kevin had less time to be with Changmin himself. And apparently, the boy in question was oblivious.

“Hey Chang, you look pretty cold there. Wanna come over here?”

“Hm? No I'm okay! Could you pass my blanket sitting next to you?”

 

-

“Minmin, I think Sangyeon wanted to use the blanket.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yep!”

“Well this blanket comes with a human being. Where is he? I'll go cuddle with him.”

 

-

“Yah, Changmin, surely you don't need that blanket today, it's hot outside!”

“Outside, yes. But this room isn't, and you're being too judgy so I'm just going to take me and my blanket rights elsewhere.”

 

-

Sometimes Chanhee would be having a bad day. But you know what cheers him up? Kevin's horrible attempts at separating the cheerful boy from his blanket. It was very amusing. Chanhee would chuckle to himself unknowingly just thinking about it.

In reality, the situation was completely stupid. Kevin was jealous over a piece of fabric. A sleeved blanket.

What's even worse is that Changmin is seemingly oblivious to Kevin. Though, that only made things funnier for Chanhee.

“Kev, no offence but you literally look like a child who's trying to get attention from their mother,” wheezed Chanhee.

“Shut up, you wouldn't understand! You and Chang are like, the same!” 

“What? They're both undeniably sexy?” Jacob joins, high-fiving Chanhee.

“Hell no. They both forget they have a lover because they're too short to see their faces.”

“Excuse you but I shower Younghoon in love. Don't insult me because you're second to a blanket.” 

“Yeah Kevin, you're so salty.”

“Hmph.”

 

 

 

 

Two days. Two full days. That's how long Kevin has been moping around for. At first it was funny but now Chanhee was losing his patience.

“Give them time,” Younghoon wisely stated. “You'd be like Kevin if I acted like Changmin.”

“If you acted like Changmin, you wouldn't have a boyfriend,” the younger deadpanned, not missing a beat.

From the couch, they watched as Kevin failed miserably at trying to ignore the dimpled boy. Said boy wanted a kiss on the cheek before the other left for his schedules. Kevin had pretended not to hear yet a light pink tinted his cheeks. Apparently his solution to jealousy was to try make Changmin equally jealous by not talking to him.

Whenever the dancer would ask for something, Kevin would just walk without looking at him. Sometimes the Canadian would get extra clingy with the other members and not-so-secretly glance back to see if Changmin was watching him.

Unsurprisingly, his plan failed. Kevin had forgotten that he's whipped for the smaller boy. Everytime Changmin looked at him with his (quote) “adorable doe eyes”, he'd give in. Gross. He needs to stop with the romance novels.

He stopped trying to ignore the poor boy and had a new bright (read: stupid) idea.

 

Operation: Hide Blanket from Q.

 

 

It wasn't officially announced by Kevin. Chanhee, being the smart cookie he is, figured it out. He may not understand English but he definitely knew that when Jacob yelled,

“No Kevin!” 

And the response was,

“Yes Kevin!”

The singer was up to something. 

And when Changmin had asked everyone of they had seen his prized possession, Chanhee knew. That dumbass really hid the blanket.

“I swear I left it on my bed but now it's gone!” Changmin whined to Juyeon, who tried helping him look for it. 

Technically Chanhee was eavesdropping because he had heard them on the living room from his bedroom. ‘Oh well, I'm bored anyway,’ he excused himself and continued to listen on.

“Did you check in the managers car?”

“I called him earlier but he hasn't seen it.”

“Ah Changie-

“AHHHHHHHH-”

\- stop screaming it's just me.” Jacob must have snuck up on and scared the ever loving shit out of them. 

‘What dorks,’ Chanhee smiled to himself as the three burst into laughter.

When the giggles subsided, Jacob continued. “I have a feeling your beloved boyfriend knows where your blanket is.”

“Kevin?”

“No, he's obviously talking about Hyunjun,” Juyeon lamely adds.

 

‘Well, they literally look like twins though..’

 

“Why would Kevin know where it is?”

“Ask him, he should be home soon-”

As if on cue (ba-dum-tss), the red-haired male walked through the door and announced, “I'm home!”

“Hey babe! Welcome back!” Chanhee had heard the smile from the boy. He also heard the hurried footsteps of who he guesses to be Jacob and Juyeon fleeing the scene.

“Damn, they didn't even say hi… Do I smell or something?” 

“Baby...”

“Hm?”

“Is there something you're not telling me?”

Silence.

‘Kevin must be panicking right now’ Chanhee peaked from the door and saw Kevin trying to maintain a straight face. ‘Too bad he's anything but straight.’

The silence is broken by a nervous chuckle from Kevin.

 

 

“N-nope what makes you say that?” He manages to force out the sentence stumbling on his words. Changmin was very intimidating when seemingly ticked (it's even worse when he actually is angry).

“I can tell you're lying, Kevin Moon.” Oh shit, full name alert. Code red.

“Uh- I uh… I've been using your toothbrush for the past month because mine broke.”

“If you aren’t going to be honest, you leave me no choice...” Oh no, here it comes-

“Kevy~ would you pwease tell me the twuth?” What?

Chanhee choked on his spit. ‘I thought he was going to get bitchslapped! didn't sign up for this.’

Apparently Changmin's whining had the same effect on Kevin as a punch to the gut when a loud thump! And screeching were heard a few seconds after.

But suddenly it got too quiet for Chanhee's liking. He wondered if Changmin actually did knock Kevin out and, from curiosity (and for amusement), he ventured out to the living room to see if Kevin's still alive.

Fortunately for the group, Kevin was most certainly alive. But unfortunately for Chanhee he just got a sight full of PDA. The dancer was pinned to the ground with a huge smile on his face as Kevin straddled him and attacked his cheeks and forehead with small kisses.

“Seriously guys, get a room!” Chanhee fake-gagged. The Canadian blushed but the dancer grinned cheekily.

“Maybe you should take your own advice, remember the time I saw you and Younghoon-”

“NO I don't know what you're talking about, never speak again.”

“I think it was in the kitchen, and you asked him to-”

“FINE I get it, I'll leave. Jeez. Just don't do it on the couch, you nasty.”

And with that, the couple giggled and kissed a few more times before retreating to their shared room, blanket long forgotten.


	2. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Boyz being Cute

After that, everything was back to normal. Kevin reluctantly gave Changmin's blanket back on the condition that he gets to cuddle with him at all times.

It was a little cute to see them share the blanket, both with one arm in a sleeve and the other arm around each others waists. Sometimes when they'd watch a movie, and Kevin fell asleep, Changmin would look up at him, peck his cheek then rest his head on his shoulder.

Kevin was pretty needy but his reasoning was that his boyfriend is just too adorable to stay away from. If only he was awake too see just how much Changmin adored him back. The slightly older had found out eventually how much the dancer loved him.

The two flopped onto Hyunjun's bed after a long day of promoting their recent comeback. 

“I knew you were jealous.” the dancer started, fumbling with his infamous fake glasses.

“Huh?”

“About the blanket. I knew you were jealous. I thought it was funny seeing you get worked up over the cloth. It made me feel pretty special that you'd even consider the blanket a match against you. I don't even know how I lasted that long without giving you attention.”

“So you enjoyed my suffering?”

“A little bit, yeah.”

“God, you are the cutest thing on this earth but man you are such a sadist.”

“But you love this cute little sadist~”

“That I do,” Kevin smiled softly, kissing the crown of his boyfriend, “but you love me just as much.”

“I love you more actually,” Changmin smiled back, connecting their lips for a slow kiss. He pulled back and rested his head on the taller's chest, listening to his heartbeat, as the Canadian ran his fingers through the dancers hair.

There was a comfortable silence amongst the two, lulling Changmin to a well deserved sleep.

 

 

“Hey, Chang?” The boy in question hummed in response.

“Is now a good time to tell you that I actually have been using your toothbrush for the past month? I keep forgetting to buy a new one.”

“What.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add another smol chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? The ending was lowkey anticlimactic but I'm terrible at writing so please excuse me. Also I have another chapter that's mainly fluff that I'll probably release in a couple days~
> 
> Gosh I live for Kevkyu and I just had to write this. I also have a Kyucob fanfiction in the making. I really love kevkyucob lol (oops sorry I'm rambling. See ya!)


End file.
